The present disclosure relates to mining shovels, and particularly to a snubber for a shovel dipper.
Rope shovels generally utilize a dipper for digging into a bank of material. The dipper has a dipper door on the bottom surface of the dipper that is rotatably connected by a door pin. After filling the dipper, the operator positions the dipper over a loading vehicle and triggers a latch mechanism to release the dipper door. Under the weight of the material in the dipper, the door swings down and away from the dipper body about the door pin. After the material has been unloaded, the operator may then move the dipper into a tucked position to close the door against the dipper body. One or more hydraulic snubbers may be coupled between the dipper door and dipper body to dampen rotation of the door.